


The Herb

by Animeangel1798



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Claude joins in, Demon Sex, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2799146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animeangel1798/pseuds/Animeangel1798
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian gets caught by Claude at an inopportune moment. He's left alone for a bit and the triplets step in. Afterword Claude steps in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Herb

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T OWN BLACK BUTLER. I am such trash lol. Self indulgent trash. Please enjoy anyway. BTW I googled the names for the triplets and this is what the wikia said. Let me know if they're wrong.

Sebastian struggled against the webs holding him in place, Claude watched on in amusement. The demon butler had come to, yet again, attempt to retrieve his former master. Claude had trapped him before he even made it inside. Sebastian really just couldn't tolerate losing his meal, he became sloppy. Made obvious mistakes.

Claude strolled forward and grasped Sebastian's chin, pulling his face forward "My my my. You seem to have gotten yourself caught Michalis." Sebastian just glared and struggled to pull his face from Claude's grip. Claude grinned and and gently stroked the side of Sebastian's face "What ever should I do with you? I can't allow a trespasser to go unpunished."

Sebastian sneered at him and finally jerked his head away "Enough of these games Faustus. Release me now." Claude hummed a little as if in thought then grinned again "No. I don't think I will. A question, if you will." he began to circle around Sebastian, eyeing him curiously "How long has it been since you're last mating? It must have been years."

Sebastian turned and glared at him "What does it matter to you how long it's been? Of course it's been a while. I, unlike some other demons, have self control. I don't just rut any other demon I see."

Claude smirked "I was just wondering. You're size and appearance must make things hard for you. You are, after all, desirable to both genders. In demon, terms of course. Though surely the humans also find your form alluring. And then there is 'that time'. All demons of your type experience it. I'm surprised that you've been able to hide it so well. You're in it right now. How do you do it?"

Sebastian grit his teeth "Special herb I bribed from the Undertaker years ago." he struggled once more against the webs but when they just began to open up wounds he stopped. Claude stopped circling and stopped right in front of him "This herb cannot last forever. When does it wear off? How often do you use it?"

Sebastian just glared "And why would I reveal that information to you? Let go of this odd interest and let me free." Claude sighed "I'll let you free if you tell me of this herb." Sebastian sighed "Fine. It wears off in about 3 hours and I take it every 4." Claude nodded then smiled "You are free to go in 3 hours then."

Sebastian's eyes widened then hardened "You know that I will be in no condition then. Release me at once." Claude just smiled and shook his head "I have decided. Once the 3 hours are up you are free to do as you like. Until then you will stay there." Sebastian grit his teeth against his anger. It wouldn't do for the Phantomhive butler to lose his head.

So they sat. Neither said a word. The only noise was the sound of Sebastian's occasional struggles and Claude's few remarks on the time. About 2 hours and 40 minutes later a bell began to ring. Claude smiled "My young master is calling me. Excuse me for the moment." he left the room. Sebastian's struggles began anew.

He could feel the herb beginning to wear off. If he could just get out of these webs. The door opened and Sebastian turned, expecting it to be Claude, it was the triplets. They seemed surprised to see him but said nothing. Sebastian wasn't even sure they could talk. Maybe he could convince them to let him go.

He smiled at them "Good eavning. I seem to have gotten a little tied up care to help me out?" he was rather good at using charm. He also knew they were loyal only to Hanna, not Claude. It gave him an advantage. They shared a few looks before seeming to remember something (namely what Claude did with Hanna's highness) and nodded.

They made their way over and began helping him out of the web. It took a few minutes and as the last of the webs fell away the herb wore off. It was like an explosion. All the feelings the herb was supposed to block came back all at once, Sebastian gasped and his eyes clenched shut on their own will. He needed something, anything.

Demon's had a specific mating season and some demons, male or female didn't matter, went into a form of heat. No offspring could be produced, demon mating season was all about releasing aggression. It helped demons think clearer and gain souls better. It's easier to manipulate humans with a clear head. He knew what would happen now, he was in a mansion full of demons.

Hanna wouldn't join as she was like him but the others, he knew, would try their hardest to mate him. He opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was the dazed faces of the triplets, they hadn't been expecting the wave of pheromones and the sudden lust it sparked had them confused and dazed. Sebastian shakily attempted to stand.

He needed to run, get away, but the minute he made it to his feet there were 6 pairs of hands pulling him back down. He growled and struggled to get away but in his weakened state he was no match for them. Timber began to undo Sebastian's waistcoat while Thompson worked on Sebastian's pants. Canterbury just began undressing himself. In a quick, efficient movement everybody was naked and Sebastian was still struggling.

All struggles stopped, however, when three separate bites were placed all over his body. His lust quickly outweighed his disgust and he moaned. Canterbury nipped his way down Sebastian's stomach and abruptly took Sebastian's cock in his mouth. Sebastian's hips snapped forward with a surprised gasp, then moaned when Canterbury took him deeper.

Timber began playing with his nipples. Biting them hard then releasing them and blowing cool air on them. Sebastian's moans turned into a deep grown when Thompson slid a finger inside him. It was almost to much for him. It had been so long since his last mating. 50 years to be exact. Just when he was about to come Canterbury pulled off him and began adding more fingers in him.

Thompson removed his and began biting up and down his thighs. Sebastian arched his back with a quite cry when his prostate being hit coincided with a harsh bite to his sensitive inner thighs. He had 4 fingers in him now and every time they brushed his prostate his back arched a little. Suddenly the fingers were gone and so were the bites.

Thompson was lining up to enter him and Sebastian barely had time to consider this fact before he was pushing in. Sebastian's back arched and his head hit the floor as he gave a silent cry. Thompson didn't wait just began thrusting as hard and as fast as possible, hitting Sebastian's prostate dead on every time.

It didn't take long before Sebastian came with a loud cry, eyes clenched shut as Thompson didn't stop, just kept going until he reached his release as well. Sebastian was, of course, still hard. Demon matings were not meant to be suppressed and he had quite a few to make up for. Before he had time to react any more than notice his still ever present arousal Canterbury was moving in and immediately took Thompson's place.

Thrusting in hard and fast. Sebastian gave a choked cry when Timber reached down and began fondling him. Playing with his head and squeezing up and down. Sebastian didn't last long with this treatment and once again came, cry muffled by Thompson leaning in and capturing his mouth in a kiss. Kisses among demons were unconventional but there were some demons who enjoyed them highly.

Sebastian had never really seen the point in kissing but now he was finding he enjoyed it. Soon after Canterbury finished inside him. Sebastian was slightly exhausted at this point, though his arousal still remained. Timber moved into place and began thrusting. He was slower but harder than the others, the combination left Sebastian trembling. The slow slide of Timber's cock on his insides, pounding his prostate made Sebastian gasp and moan.

He would have lasted longer but both Canterbury and Thompson began biting and sucking his nipples. He came once more and a few minutes alter so did Timber. The triplets moved a way and began to dress. Sebastian wasn't nearly done but he would take this opportunity to escape. He began struggling to sit up and just as he did he hard a voice "My my Michalis. I'm gone for 20 minutes and this is the mess you get yourself into."

Claude walked farther into the room and Sebastian couldn't even bring himself to glare. He was exhausted. He settled for a weak but petulant look. Claude just laughed a little "Did you have fun at least? You look exhausted." he turned to the triplets who had just finished dressing "Leave." they nodded and left quickly, closing the door behind them.

Sebastian glared weakly up at Claude as Claude smirked and came closer. He took note of Sebastian's erection "Oh dear. So many years up suppression must be taking it's toll. Would you like me to help you with that?" Sebastian just growled a little and looked away. Claude clicked his tongue and crouched down near him "Come now Michalis, it won't do to be petulant. If you need help just say so."

Sebastian continued to ignore him so Claude reached forward and pushed. Sebastian fell flat on his back, to exhausted to resist. He glared at Claude as Claude grinned, removing his glasses "Look at you, as helpless as a human." He began to kiss down Sebastian's thigh "I'll help you out Michalis. Surely we can forget the feud for the moment. It's not healthy to keep these things suppressed all the time you know."

Sebastian could barely concentrate over the gently placed kisses being pressed over his thighs and lower stomach. He actually whimpered when a kiss was placed to the head of his cock. His dignity and pride had been discarded for lust and exhaustion. His control was gone. Claude smiled and did it again, dragging his lips up and down Sebastian's cock.

The gentleness of it had Sebastian arching his hips for more. Claude was more than happy to oblige, kissing the tip and slowly opening his mouth to let it inside. Sebastian could barely take the slowness of it. Damn spider demons and their obsession with slow and steady. When Claude began to suck his toes curled and he couldn't control the whine that fell from his lips, nor the gasp that followed as Claude slid up and off with a pop, sucking all the way.

He did it again and Sebastian cried out and his hips bucked on their own accord. Claude held them in place and did it again before sinking back in and deep-throating Sebastian's cock. Sebastian cried out loudly and his hands flew down to tangle in Claude's hair. Just as he was about to come once more Claude pulled off and all contact was lost.

Sebastian glared at him through hazy vision. Claude just smirked and lined himself up and began to thrust into him. The same slow, stead pace he'd used when sucking Sebastian's cock was now being used for this and Sebastian was going to go insane. He could feel every movement inside him. His thighs were shaking and his eyes were closed.

He couldn't help the steady stream of moans that fell from his lips. His orgasm built up and up, slower than ever but more intense somehow until a particularly hard thrust sent him over the edge and he came with a loud cry. Fingernails digging into Claude's shoulders, drawing blood. Claude finished soon after. His cum joining the triplets inside him.

Sebastian barely felt Claude pull out, to busy fighting unconsciousness. Claude saw this and smirked a little "Sleep Michalis. I will have Hanna bring you home. Tomorrow the feud will continue but for now I will not fight you." Sebastian usually wouldn't believe him but he was tired. He needed the herb again tho first "T-he He-rb. P-ock-et." he managed to say.

Claude sighed "I don't think this is healthy Michalis but if you insist." he reached into Sebastian's discarded pant's pocket and pulled out a small vial of liquid. He held it up to the light "Ah. I see, the herb is mixed in with the water." he pulled the cap out and poured it into Sebastian's mouth. The effect was almost instant.

Sebastian fell asleep to Claude's smirking face and when he woke up he was in his bed at the Phantomhive Estate with the servants hovering over him asking him if he was okay and where the young master is. He glared at them till they left then flopped back on the pillow. He had a major headache and he needed to reconcile the loss of dignity he had experienced. He'd have to find away to get revenge but for now he would sleep.


End file.
